Cold Night
by Vee R. Tsudu
Summary: Been a while since I wrote a RenaGuil ( Renamon x Guilmon ) romance, so here's a short one I spent two days on. It's snowing and Guilmon's sat alone in the park, thinking of Renamon. Who knows, luck may be on his side, she may pass by tonight...


_**Cold Night**_

_By TrebleX (Nathan C. Wilson)_

The lake rippled as cold winds blew small bits of debris into it. The stars and moon rippled also, or at least their reflection did so. Watching this strange show that nature put on was a red dinosaur-like creature. He sat there on a log with his elbows on his knees, resting his chin in either of his palms. A slight sigh of sadness escaped his throat, his gold eyes seeming to be glazed over. He was deep in thought about something, or rather someone. The dignified, powerful yellow vulpine that he had fought beside and against. As to why he was thinking of her so much, he had no idea; something about these thoughts of her comforted him however. He had this strange feeling inside now, even at just the thought of her. It wasn't a bad feeling, however he wasn't really sure how to describe it.

He was suddenly snapped out of his deep thought however as he felt something cold land on the tip of his nose, quickly shaking it off. Looking around to find the source, he found it to of fallen from the sky. It was snowing. No wonder he was starting to feel even colder, yet he just didn't want to leave this place yet. Although it was doubtful, he hoped that he might catch a glimpse of Renamon darting through the trees. Her beautiful complexion, that dark yet alluring glint in her eye, that dignity that she always managed to show. He could go on for hours describing every little thing about her, every time he saw her now it was a struggle not to end up staring at her perfect form. Guilmon smiled slightly, feeling a tinge of warmth at the thoughts of her before once more gazing down at the lake. In a futile attempt to keep warm he wrapped his tail around his waist, still however he felt himself shiver a little.

Elsewhere that aforementioned yellow furred vulpine was sat atop her tamer's roof, watching the snow fall down around her. She was restless. For some reason she was finding it impossible to sleep, despite how much she wanted to. Recently she had been having wonderful dreams, dreams of being in a certain person's arms. Of course though, she wouldn't tell anyone who this person was. Due to her quite high intellect, Renamon knew exactly what she was feeling. It was love. She held out her clawed hand to catch a snowflake softly, it melting after spending only a small amount of time there. It was as if this snow reflected her shown personality, so cold. When it met with what she was feeling right now, it merely faded away. How she longed to be in his arms, yet she was sure that could never be. He was still so young, he probably wouldn't understand these kind of feelings.

Finally deciding to take a walk, Renamon got to her feet and stretched. Perhaps the cool night breeze would relieve her of this restlessness. She let her form fall slightly forwards elegantly before launching swiftly into the trees. Even as she hastily leaped between branches and trunks however, she remained unable to stop thinking of him. His innocence made him kind of cute. Those glistening golden eyes of his, she could get lost in them so easily. She felt her heart beat slightly faster at just thought of being held in his arms. He had always been so sweet to her too, despite how cold she'd always acted. He hadn't deserved that, he hadn't deserved that at all. Next time they met though, things would be different. She wanted to get closer to him, much closer. The bitter winter night breeze ruffled her fur a little, she still didn't feel too cold though. Her coat of fur was quite thick, she could stand the cold easily.

As the fox continued onwards however she found another, one who wasn't as good at resisting the cold as she was. There he was, the innocent one that she had fallen in love with. He was sat all alone on a log, gazing at the lake and quivering terribly. He was obviously quite cold. With some concern as to his state Renamon leaped down from the trees silently, staying some distance from him to begin with. She may as well of just leaped down right before his eyes however, for it didn't take long for him to pick up on her luxurious scent. His senses drank in as much of that wonderful smell as possible, it was almost as perfect as she was. Renamon gave a slight smile, walking a little closer as she noticed him smelling the air. He had obviously realised her presence. Guilmon turned around slowly to face her, smiling up at her from his place on the log. He still shook a little, though tried to hide it. "Hello, Guilmon." Renamon said in a much softer tone than usual, still with her warm smile.

"Hey, Renamon. What're you doing here?" Guilmon said cheerfully as always.

"I couldn't sleep. You look cold Guilmon, are you alright?" She asked with some concern, squatting down before him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little cold." Guilmon replied. "You wanna sit with me for a while?" He asked with an obvious tone of hope in his voice.

"Well, Sure. Why not?" Renamon decided, sitting down beside him on the log. She was lucky he was still so innocent, anybody else would have been suspicious of such a sudden streak of greater kindness.

The two both sat there and gazed out at the lake, neither realising they had their tail wrapped gently around the other's. Every now and then they would glance over at one another, hoping it wouldn't be noticed. At each gaze their eyes were filled with love, lust and passion. Eventually the silence was broken. "Hey Renamon." Guilmon began, looking up into the star filled sky. Renamon gave a slight noise of question, following his gaze upwards.

"What is it?" Renamon inquired, her tone seeming to become even softer the more as their time together continued to pass by. Guilmon raised on claw to the sky, outstretching it and motioning towards the lunar night-light.

"What's the moon made of?" He asked curiously, gazing in awe at the soft light it emitted. She chuckled softly, turning to face him.

"Why so interested in such a thing?" Renamon questioned, making sure her tone was nowhere as harsh as it had been in the past.

"Well, no real reason I..." Guilmon began, turning to face her in return. He came to a sudden halt in his sentence though, his own eyes meeting with hers.

He seemed to be frozen in place by her stare, to him her eyes were always beautiful anyway. Now though, there was so much more kindness in them. The stars seemed to glisten in her eyes, to him her beauty surpassed even that of a goddess. Just gazing into her eyes made him feel as if he was burning inside, what was this feeling? Indeed it wasn't a bad thing though, in fact it felt wonderful. Thinking about it, he'd never noticed how beautiful her eyes were up until now. A perfect shade of blue, not too dark, not too light. They were perfect, just like the rest of her. Even more new thoughts began to plague his mind also now. He imagined being held in her strong yet gentle arms, that warm fur of hers to keep him warm.

As he continued to gaze at her, Renamon gave a look of concern in return. Neither noticed that he was moving closer either, so it wasn't long until they both fell. Guilmon fell atop Renamon, knocking both of them off the log. As this happened, it wasn't only their bodies that brushed against one another's. Their lips were also pressed to the other's. The sudden darts of pleasure from this feeling rippled up Guilmon's spine, quickly snapping him out of his trance-like state. Unable to resist doing so, both of them allowed the kiss to continue for a moment more. Realising what he was doing however, Guilmon hastily stumbled to his feet. He backed away a little, worried as to her reaction to kissing her so suddenly.

The red dinosaur turned away and looked down shyly, stuttering as he attempted to find the right words. What was he going to say though? For some reason he just couldn't bring himself to tell her about these feeling, this warmth he felt inside him at the mere thought of her. She however just lay there, half covered by the blanket of snow that still continued to build up around her. However this didn't make her cold, for the heat of pleasure from that kiss continued rushing through her veins. A dark crimson hue was stained upon either of her cheeks, her breathing also having become rather heavy. That kiss, despite it all being a mistake, was amazing to say the least.

In a moment when Guilmon had become silent, trying to work out what to say in his head, Renamon spoke. "I love you." She whispered in the softest of voices, so quiet that he had barely heard her. What had made her say that so suddenly she had no idea, it was as if she was unable to hold back the truth from him any longer. Guilmon's eyes widened slightly, for two reasons however. Firstly he was obviously surprised by what she'd said. Secondly though, that was the word he'd been looking for all night. It seemed to fit in perfectly, it appeared to describe his feelings for her almost precisely. Truly though, these emotions he felt for her could never quite be summed up in mere words.

"What...?" Was all the response Guilmon could conjour up, his heart racing inside his chest already. Renamon shakily got to her feet, turning away from him in an attempt to hide her bright red face. What was she thinking, telling him so suddenly like that? She'd told him once already, she may as well repeat it.

"I said I love you." Renamon muttered shyly, looking down sadly. She didn't expect him to feel the same about her, after how cold she'd acted in the past.

He went silent for a moment. He was shocked almost senseless by her sudden revelation. Could this be true, or was it all just another dream? Either way she seemed about to leave, gaining a sudden reaction from him. Guilmon ran up and threw his arms about her waist, Renamon stopping in her motion. She couldn't stand this pain much longer though, she felt as if she needed to get away from him quickly. Although it hadn't been said, she felt as if she'd ruined her chances by already telling him how she felt.

"Please don't go, Renamon." Guilmon whispered hopefully, looking up at her softly. She smiled slightly down at him, how cute he looked when acting so sincere.

"But Guilmon, I..." Renamon began to speak, yet her eyes widened as he silenced her. How he silenced her however was not with words, nor was it with a claw. He silenced her mid-speech with a kiss. It was such a tender and gentle kiss too, she would never of expected him to be so soft in his touch. Her cheeks deepened to an ever darker crimson, her heart pounding against her chest.

"I love you too, Renamon." The red dinosaur whispered, smiling at her warmly. She felt a slight tear trickle down her cheek, though of happiness rather than sadness.

Not another word needed to be spoken, now they both knew their feelings were mutual. Renamon laced her arms about Guilmon in return, his own still wrapped softly around her waist. They stood at the edge of the lake, kissing once more. This time however the kiss was given and received by both, flames of passion engulfing their forms whole. In fact, the flames of passion were strong that it seemed to stop the snow from falling, revealing the star filled sky in all its beauty. The two continued their passionate, long awaited kiss for a while. Their reflection in the lake was outlined by the stars, illuminated by a serene lunar light.


End file.
